Kostum Halloween
by Re-Panda68
Summary: Kalau sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, apa boleh buat. Soonyoung dan Jihoon akhirnya hanya mengandalkan hasil ide Soonyoung dengan bertukar baju yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat mereka pakai pada salah satu program musik. Mungkin itu yang namanya kreatif, atau the power of kepepet? kekekekkk SoonHoon/ Hoshi x Woozi/ SEVENTEEN cr Pledis/ Review ya review..
**Kostum Halloween**

A story by **Re-Panda68**

Rate T

 **Soonyoung x Jihoon | Hoshi x Woozi**

 **SEVENTEEN © Pledis Ent.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline is my copyright.

 **Warning: just get away if you ain't going to like this!**

People said we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what they're talk, talk, talking about

'Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine

(One Direction – They don't know about us)

 _30 Oktober 2015_

Seventeen Dormitory, Seoul_

Lewat tengah malam...

Suara agak gaduh terdengar di pintu masuk dorm. Semua anggota Seventeen baru saja pulang setelah melakukan aktivitas seharian ini. Semuanya terlihat terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mencuci muka sekali pun. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka sudah melalui dua program TV dan satu fansign, ditambah lagi dengan latihan regular sebelum akhirnya bisa menikmati waktu istirahat mereka yang terbatas.

Ya, begitulah jadinya kalau sudah menjadi salah satu idola dan publik figur. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan semuanya seenaknya atau bahkan membolos dari latihan dan semacamnya. Tapi meski pun begitu, bagi mereka itu adalah salah satu hal yang harus dinikmati. Karena itulah pilihan mereka. Menjadi idola banyak orang berarti kau harus bisa menghibur dan membahagiakan mereka. Benar 'kan?

Dan saat ini Seventeen lah yang berada di sana. Di posisi dimana mereka sedang berusaha untuk memberi kesan yang baik di mata semua orang. Mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya mempromosikan 'Boys Be', mini album kedua mereka yang baru saja dirilis sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Lalu kenapa mereka terdengar sedikit gaduh dan berisik saat akan menikmati waktu istirahat mereka tadi? Kalian pasti juga bertanya-tanya 'kan?

"Coups hyung, kenapa pemberitahuannya mendadak sekali begini sih?" Seokmin terdengar bertanya kepada Seungchol.

"Iya, hyung. Kalau sudah begini, kapan kita ada waktu untuk mencari kostumnya?" Chan ikut menimpali kata-kata Seokmin.

"Kata manager hyung tadi, kita bisa melakukannya besok." Seungchol menjawab kebingungan adik-adiknya dengan tenang. "Kalian tenang saja. Lagi pula besok fansign eventnya akan dimulai sore hari. Jadi kita masih punya waktu setengah hari untuk mencari atau menyewa kostum."

"Adeul-ah, sekarang cuci muka kalian dan istirahatlah. Kita lanjutkan tentang masalah kostum besok saja, ya.." Jeonghan lalu menyuruh mereka segera istirahat karena memang hari sudah sangat larut.

Pledis Ent. Studio, Seoul_

Jika kalian pikir semua member Seventeen sudah pulang, bisa dikatakan ya. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Ya, karena walaupun masih ada yang berada di studio, mereka adalah dua orang leader unit Seventeen. Bisa kalian tebak siapa dua orang yang tersisa ini?

Yap!

Siapa lagi kalau bukan performance dan vocal team leader, Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Semua orang tau bahwa mereka berdualah yang memiliki andil besar dalam proses produksi musik dan dance Seventeen. Bahkan Seungchol yang menjabat sebagai leader grup pun pernah mengatakan bahwa jika bukan dirinyalah leader grup mereka, maka yang pantas pasti adalah Soonyoung. Mereka juga didapuk menjadi dua member yang paling bekerja keras dalam grup.

Hey, bukan berarti yang lain tidak bekerja atau semacamnya! Ini adalah opini mereka sendiri. Tentu saja didukung fakta. Kekekkkekekkk...

Contohnya? Lihat saja sekarang dua orang itu masih berada di studio dan berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Jihoon-ah.."

Suara Soonyoung terdengar ketika dia membuka pintu studio khusus milik Jihoon. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menunjukkan raut wajah seakan-akan bertanya kenapa.

"Apa kau masih lama?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi." Kata Jihoon kembali berkutat dengan layar komputer yang menunjukkan berbaris-baris kalimat. Sepertinya lirik lagu yang baru.

"Kau tau, tadi manager hyung mengatakan bahwa kita harus mengenakan kostum untuk fansign besok. Karena besok adalah hari perayaan Halloween, maka tema fansign besok adalah pesta kostum." Soonyoung berucap seraya duduk di sofa di belakang kursi kerja milik Jihoon.

"Wah, jinjja?!" Jihoon yang merasa kaget lalu menoleh ke belakang ke arah Soonyoung. "Bagaimana dengan kita? Bukannya kita berdua besok pagi harus menghadiri sebuah technical meeting dengan manager hyung?"

"Ndee. Maka dari itu, aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya kita mendapatkan kostum jika kita bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mencarinya." Soonyoung membenarkan kata-kata Jihoon.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Keduanya nampak berpikir bagaimana caranya mereka bisa mendapatkan kostum tanpa mengganggu jadwal mereka besok pagi.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa kau mau Jeonghan hyung saja yang memilihkan kostum untuk kita besok? Bukankah member yang lain tidak ada jadwal besok pagi?" Jihoon mengutarakan idenya pada Soonyoung. Saat ini hanya itu saja yang bisa dia pikirkan.

Soonyoung masih terlihat berpikir dalam diam.

"Eotte?" Jihoon kembali bertanya.

"Hmm... kalau untukku mungkin tidak akan masalah. Aku bisa meminta performance team member untuk memilihkan yang ukurannya cocok. Tapi..," Soonyoung berhenti sebentar. "Bagaimana dengan kostum untukmu, Baby Ji?" Muka sang performance team leader itu terlihat bingung.

"YA! Kwon Hoshi, apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kostum yang akan cukup untukku, hah?!" Jihoon berteriak tidak terima jika Soonyoung malah terkesan membuatnya seperti tidak akan mendapat kostum. Aigoo uri Jihoonie..

"Eh, tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudnya, Jihoon-ah." Soonyoung menenangkan Jihoon yang terlihat mulai cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Itu saja.. ayolah, jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Tentu saja aku berpikir begitu. Kau 'kan selalu mengataiku pendek."

"Aigoo.. meski begitu yang penting 'kan aku selalu mencintaimu. Iya 'kan? Aku benar 'kan?" Soonyoung malah menggoda Jihoon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Aishh.. apa kata sajalah, Soonyoung-ah! Aku mau pulang saja!" Jihoon bergegas membereskan peralatan dan komputernya. Wah, sepertinya Jihoon akan serius dengan acara merajuknya pada Soonyoung kali ini, wkwkwk.

"Oh, ayolah, Kwon Jihoon.. jangan begini." Soonyoung menjajari langkah-langkah Jihoon yang mulai beranjak menuju ke pintu keluar studio.

"Jangan sembarangan mengganti marga orang, Kwon!"

"Eih.. kau 'kan bukan sembarang orang. Jadi jangan cemberut lagi yaa.."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau sudah mendapatkan cara agar kita bisa mendapatkan kostum besok." Jawab Jihoon tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Soonyoung. 'Hey, sekali-sekali mengerjai kekasihmu yang sangat menyebalkan bukan masalah 'kan?' bathin Jihoon.

Mereka berdua sudah berjalan menuju ke dorm mereka yang memang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari studio.

"Aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan caranya dari tadi, Baby Ji.." Soonyoung tersenyum hingga sepasang matanya terbentuk seperti 10:10. "Jadi kau pasti memaafkan aku 'kan?"

Soonyoung lalu berhenti dan berdiri menghadap Jihoon. Dia menangkup waja Jihoon dengan kedua belah tangannya. Koreografer Seventeen itu kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu aku tidak melewatkan hadiahku, Baby Ji.."

Kening Jihoon berkerut menandakan bahwa kata-kata Soonyoung membuatnya bingung. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak menjanjikan hadiah apa-apa pada makhluk sipit yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Dengan sekejap mata Soonyoung lalu mengecup kilat bibir tipis Jihoon lalu menggenggam tangannya, menarik Jihoon berlari menyusuri jalan menuju ke dorm mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Jihoon sendiri hanya bisa merona sambil berlari di belakang Soonyoung yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

 _31 Oktober 2015_

Waiting room, Fansign Event_

Para member Seventeen terlihat sedang sibuk dengan para coordi dan stylist noona. Beberapa dari mereka seperti Seungchol, Jeonghan dan Mingyu bahkan sudah berganti dengan kostum Halloween pilihan masing-masing. Well, mari kita lihat apakah pasangan komposer-koreografer kita sudah berada di venue atau belum.

"Anyyeong hasseo..!" dua suara yang sangat familiar terdengar menyeruak ditengah kesibukan semua orang. Yeah, dua sejoli itu baru saja tiba ternyata.

" Eoh, Hoshi hyung dan Woozi hyung. Kenapa kalian baru sampai?" Chan yang baru selesai mengganti kostum bertanya pada mereka.

"Tadi kami sempat terkena macet, Dino-ya. Jadi kami agak sedikit terlambat." Soonyoung menjawab pertanyaan Chan.

" Geurae, Hoshi-ah, Woozi-ah, sekarang cepat ganti kostum kalian di ruang fitting." Seorang coordi noona segera memberi mereka berdua instruksi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah kembali dengan kostum masing-masing.

"Woah!"

"Hyung, kalian...?"

" Omo, sesange?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu agak sedikit terkejut dengan kostum yang dipakai Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh atau salah dari kostum mereka berdua. Hanya saja mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka akan melakukannya. Guess what?

Soonyoung dan Jihoon hanya bertukar baju bertema sailor yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka pakai ketika menghadiri sebuah program musik di salah satu stasiun TV. Mereka berdua melakukannya dengan total, sampai keduanya memakai rambut wig dengan warna yang hampir sama dengan warna surai mereka masing-masing ketika berada di program musik tersebut. Soonyoung dengan wig warna merah muda yang agak tua, dan Jihoon dengan wig berwarna pirang gelap.

"Kalian ingin mendengarkan pendapatku tidak, hyung?" tanya Seungkwan pada dua makhluk yang sama-sama sipit itu.

" Khaseyo, Seungkwan-ah. Katakan saja.." Jihoon menanggapi.

" Ani, aku hanya berpikir kalian berdua kreatif sekali. Kalian bahkan hanya memanfaatkan kostum masing-masing yang kalian pakai tempo hari." Seungkwan berujar. " Tapi aku heran, apa alasan kalian melakukan semua ini?"

"Kalian berdua tidak sedang pamer kekompakan atau semacamnya 'kan, Hoshi-ah, Woozi-ah?" kali ini Seungchol yang bertanya.

"Aniyo, Coups hyung.. Untuk apa juga kami berdua melakukan hal seperti itu." Soonyoung yang memahami maksud pertanyaan yang menjurus tuduhan milik Seungchol. "Kami memang hanya memanfaatkan apa yang ada saja, hyung. Lagi pula sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari atau menyewa kostum, ya sudah, kami putuskan untuk saling menukar baju saja. Kkeutt."

"Eoh, arrasseo. Kalau begitu cepat duduk untuk merias wajah kalian," Seungchol kemudian menanggapi.

Setelah semua member selesai melakukan make-up, mereka lalu keluar menuju stage yang akan digunakan untuk melakukan fansign. Para fans menyambut dengan sangat antusias penampilan Seventeen hari ini. Dan lagi Soonyoung dan Jihoon menjadi bahan omongan para fans karena cross kostum yang mereka lakukan.

Kali ini Seventeen tiba di dorm mereka lebih cepat dari jadwal biasanya. Beruntung karena mereka tidak ada kegiatan lain lagi setelah fansign tadi sore dan manager hyung membolehkan mereka untuk langsung pulang. Jadi setelah makan malam mereka langsung kembali ke dorm tanpa harus latihan reguler.

Semua member sudah beranjak ke kamar masing-masing setelah membersihkan diri mereka tentu saja. Dan malam ini sepertinya semua orang ingin tidur dengan cepat. Ya, tentu saja semakin larut malam akan semakin dingin, apalagi ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin.

Eh, tapi tunggu dua sejoli kita masih betah berduaan di ruang tengah, duduk di sofa dengan selimut yang hangat membungkus keduanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah fansign tadi, Baby Ji?" Soonyoung terdengar bertanya.

" Aku merasa lega." Jihoon menjawab singkat.

" Hey, apa kau tidak mau memuji ideku tentang kostum kita?" Soonyoung mendesak.

" Apa yang harus aku puji dari idemu, Kwon?" Jihoon bertanya balik sambil menyamankan diri dan meletakkan kepalanya untuk menyandar di bahu Soonyoung.

"Aish.. kenapa kau pelit sekali sih kalau untuk memujiku, eoh, Kwon Jihoon?" Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Geurae. Arrasseo. Aku memang payah, ideku memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan jenius sepertimu, Jihoon-ah. Baiklah, jika memang begitu." Soonyoung terdengar setengah pasrah dan kesal.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Jihoon malah terkikik pelan di bahu Soonyoung. Dia lalu mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah Soonyoung yang tampak cemberut.

" Mana yang lebih penting, aku yang memujimu, atau aku yang mencintaimu, eoh, Hoshi-goon?" tanya Jihoon sambil menatap lekat Soonyoung. Jihoon sedang membalik kata-kata Soonyoung rupanya.

"Tentu saja Lee – ani, Kwon Jihoon yang mencintaiku!" Jawab Soonyoung dengan mantap.

"Hmm.. dan kau yang paling tau aku bagaimana 'kan?" Jihoon berucap skeptis. " Aku menerima dan mencintaimu apa adanya, Soonyoung-ah. Jika idemu tentang kostum kita payah, sudah pasti aku tidak akan mau menerimanya. Benar tidak?"

"Arrasseo."

"Lagi pula kau tidak pernah payah, Kwon. Hanya saja kau lebih baik dalam bidang yang lain." Jihoon lalu tersenyum manis.

" Geuraeyo.. my love, Baby Ji." Soonyoung lalu memeluk tubuh Jihoon sambil mengecup keningnya. "Jja, sekarang ayo kita pergi tidur."

"Andweyo. Aku masih mau di sini, Soonyoung-ah."

"Kau harus segera istirahat, Jihoon-ah. Kalau sampai tertidur di sini nanti kau bisa masuk angin dan sakit. Dan aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit."

" Sebentar saja. Lima menit lagi. Kau pergi tidur saja duluan."

" Tidak, sekali kukatakan tidak ya tidak, Baby Ji. Ayo tidur sekarang, atau kau mau tidur denganku, eoh, Jihoon-ah?" Soonyoung lagi-lagi menggoda Jihoon sambil menunjukkan seringai miliknya.

" Yaishh, Kwon pabbo!" Jihoon berteriak kesal. Lalu disusul oleh tawa Soonyoung yang terbilang cukup keras.

" Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah, go to bed now!" suara Jisoo terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Wkwkwk, sepertinya pasangan kita kali ini sudah mengganggu tidur seseorang.

 **The End**

Halo semua!

/Sok kaya banyak orang/

Apa kabar, Carats?

Kali ini Re bawa ff SoonHoon lagi, di tengah kesibukan bikin proposal thesis, haha.. semoga ff yang ini ngga mengecewakan yaa.. Soalnya Re nulis cepet-cepet ga pake edit, jadi maafkan kalo ada typo yang ikut nimbrung.

Special thanks to:

shmnlv - JonginDO - Firda473 - Calum'sNoona - yayaerma1 – aqizakura – kiranakim – oomuoMingyu – GameSMl – itsathenazi – DaeMinJae - rossadilla17 – Bsion – Uhee - A Y P

Karena sudah review di ff 'Busan-Namyangju is a longing for' dan maaf ya Re belum sempat balas reviewnya.

So, tell me what you think about.. jangan lupa Fave, Follow, and Review after read... ^^

Bye..!

*bawa pulang lagi Soonyoung and Jihoon


End file.
